The Institute Cell Analysis Resource provides morphological services at both the light and electron microscope (EM) levels of resolution to RPCI investigators, and assists in experimental design and interpretation of the results obtained. The Resource is under the day-to-day supervision of Dr. Jennifer Black, and is currently staffed by three technicians, Ms. Ogden, Mr. Hurley and Ms. Vaughan. The capabilities of the Unit include transmission and scanning EM, confocal microscopy, frozen sectioning and cryoultramicrotomy, paraffin embedding, sectioning and staining, as well as specialized techniques such as pre- and post-embedding immnocyto-chemistry, immunohistochemistry on paraffin sections, immunofluorescence microscopy, scanning immuno-EM, quantitative EM autoradiography, and in situ hybridization. It is equipped with all the required instrumentation to perform these functions in an efficient and cost-effective manner. A major value of the Resource lies in the custom methods development services it provides in a variety of highly specialized morphological techniques and approaches, services which cannot be readily obtained from outside sources. The Unit also provides instruction in morphological techniques and use of appropriate instrumentation. During a recent 12-month period, the Resource contributed to the research of 29 senior investigators from 12 clinical and scientific departments (representing all of the CCSG Programs), supported 46 research grants, and provided data which were included in 32 duplication and 22 abstracts. Studies performed during the project period contributed to the generation of 18 new grant applications and 2 industrial contracts, and are included in 5 pending applications. Over 91% of overall Resource usage was by peer reviewed funded investigators. A charge-back system is in place for use of routine services and fees for long-term specialized services are arranged on an individual basis. In the future, the Cell Analysis Resource will continue to provide state-of-the- art morphological information at both the light and EM levels of resolution to RPCI investigators at a art morphological information at both the light and EM levels of resolution to RPCI investigators at a reasonable cost.